wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Dancing With Wags The Dog
"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" is a song from Toot Toot!. It's sung in many concerts. It's also the first song from the album to be sung. Original Songwriters: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Musicians 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - ? * Wags's Voice - Mic Conway * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - ? * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay The Wiggly Big Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - ? * Wags's Voice - Mic Conway * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - ? * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh, Greg Page * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Wiggledancing! Live in Concert Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - ? * Wags's Voice - ? * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - ? * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay 2016 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums - Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Acoustic/Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Glockenspiel/Keyboard - Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics Let's shake our hips with Wags the Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees We're dancing with Wags The Dog Put your hands up in the air Point them down once you've got them there Skip along like Wags would do We're dancing with Wags The dog Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now we're singing it too You can sing it too Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now Wags is digging, we're all digging too... Let's shake our hips with Wags The Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, We're dancing with Wags The Dog Ruff Ruff Ruff...Ruff Ruff Now we're singing it too You can sing it too Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now Wags is digging... we're all digging too... (Wags Barks) Episode Performances *Dancing *Animals *Friends *Family *LCAW: Episode 16 *LCAW: Episode 24 *Bow Wow Wow (episode) (Little Wiggles) *Miss Polly Had A Dolly (episode) *Toot Toot! (episode) *Is That Wags? (Concert) *Lounge Room Symphony *Professor Simon's Musical Challenge (Concert) Video Performances *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Celebration Album Appearance *Toot Toot! (1998) *Yummy Yummy (American Version) (2000/2003) *Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Action Songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs